Last Request
by Escape-To-The-Stars
Summary: "But he knows he needs to walk away, because Matt and Kira and the world are waiting, and because he doesn't want to see her cry when things go badly." MelloXrequested OC.


**I don't own anything you recognize.**

This was a one-shot request left over from my time at 'zilla, and it's about two months late. ._."

It's not my usual style, and it's a hell of a lot different than the way I usually do things, but a part of me still kind of likes it. It's between Mello and her (the requester's) OC. I won't bore you with all the details, though. Just know it's supposed to be angsty and that it's very loosely based on Paolo Nutini's "Last Request".

I hope you enjoy it, Mallory~! (and I really am sorry for the delay. ._.")

Feedback and reviews make my world go 'round~

* * *

><p>He tells her to leave, and to be safe without him, and now she's screaming and yelling and telling him she was never safe and that it never mattered to him before.<p>

So he tries to explain with words he doesn't really mean, and she can tell he's lying through his teeth and that only pushes her further into the depths of rage and indignation. But after what feels like an eternity of sharp words and angry tones, they both go quiet and it feels like the words are stuck in his throat. Her eyes are welling over with tears and neither of them knows what to say to make it hurt less.

So he tells her to leave, again, and even though he knows she should, he hopes she won't because he can't live without her and he refuses to let her go. But she says yes; she tells him that she'll leave if it means he stays with her for the night. His mind is staring to reel and his thoughts are stuck in a loop and he wants her to stay but if it means she'll be safe then he'll let her go.

She moves faster than she ever has before, or maybe he's just getting slow, and her hand is on his chest and her mouth is so close to his, but he's scared. He's scared that things won't work the way he and Matt planned, and that they'll end up dead and he won't see her in that house with the picket fence and the loud brats that aren't like him, and yet so similar it scares him to his core.

Her mouth is on his and he forgets how to breathe, but that's fine, because she is all he needs for the moment. She tugs away his jacket and he pulls away only long enough for her to remove that v-neck long sleeve that makes his heart rate skyrocket. Skin is touching skin now, and they trip over a table, or maybe it's a chair, and then the door is open and now they're on the bed, with her skin against his and her hand in his hair.

* * *

><p>The sun is starting to rise, and light is filling the room and it's making her skin glow and her hair shine, and he knows that they both deserve better, but that they'll both eventually settle for less.<p>

He shifts and her eyes start to open as she yawns and rubs the sleep out of her face. She looks at him, and her mouth starts to curve upwards into a smile that tilts slightly to the right, and it's all he can do not to take her again, and to never let her go. But he knows he needs to, because Matt and Kira and the world are waiting, and because he doesn't want to see her cry when things go badly.

But it's too late for that now, and her eyes are filing with salt water and her smile is melting away as her eyebrows start to inch together. So instead of telling him not to leave her, she tells him that she loves him, and that she will make sure Kira goes down and that they all win, because she knows just as well as he does that he probably isn't going to be coming back.

He refuses to say words that he knows he'll choke on, so he decides to settle for holding her close and listening to her heartbeat for what is probably the last time. He knows that in another world they would have had more time and that they would have never met in the first place. The thought makes him shatter, and tears are flowing now, and she's touching the scars in a way that makes him want to seep into her and never ever leave. But he has to stay strong because he knows Kira won't disappear if he does, and that he needs to walk away before he loses himself and does something he'll regret a hell of a lot less than this.

He's forcing himself out the door and when he looks back, she'd holding a hand to her heart with a sad smile that understands everything and knows nothing.

* * *

><p>The sun is rising again and she knows he's gone, but she still can't help but hope he'll come back, even though Near tells her he won't. She wants to scream and rage and throw a tantrum like she used to at Wammy's, but she's all grown up now, and she can't go running to Watari when she feels sad and wants someone to listen.<p>

* * *

><p>The sky is cloudy now, and thunderclouds are creeping up the horizon.<p>

She doesn't mind, though. He always liked the rain, and she seems drawn to anything that reminds her of him and the crooked smile that made her heart flutter.

The flowers are bowing their heads against the heavy rain, and she knows she looks like a mess, but that's fine, because she's with him and Kira is gone, and she's finally stopped flinching away from the cameras she used to adore.

He's gone, but so is Kira, and that's what he really wanted. Soon, she knows she'll stop coming to his grave as often, and he'll be moved away from the forefront of her mind, but they both knew it would happen, just like they both knew the consequences of that one night so many moments ago.


End file.
